A True hero
by shadow6743
Summary: These are just a group of one-shots that I wrote that I felt was the way many of the diffrent characters from the series are thinking about Percy and his fate as a hero. Please read and review.
1. My son

This is just a bunch of one-shots on other characters opinions on are favorite hero Percy Jackson!

Please enjoy!

Chapter 1: My son

**"I am always looking at him my son, my joy, my reason for living."**

"It's funny but before he was born I felt that his father was my reason but, after he left and I had found out I was with child I soon realized that my reason was soon to be on his way".

"When he was born I felt like I have never in my life seen anything more beautiful in my life and what was even more amazing to me was that something this lovely was a part of me. But a long with this great happiness there was also this pain of know that one day I would have to let this lovely boy go."

"But, even knowing this I soon as all mother's did with their children found myself unable to, and knowing that soon with each passing year the day I would have let my lovely boy go was coming closer and closer, just thinking about this nearly torn my heart in two".

"Still, I have to keep going for him even if it maybe impossible my lovely boy at the end of this long, hard, painful road will return to me."

_"This with all my heart is what I pray for."_

**Thank you for reading and check out my other Percy Jackson stories in the future!**

**Please Review and tell me who you want me to write about next.**


	2. Prissy

Prissy,

How could I the daughter of the war god Ares lose to that prissy little punk son of Poseidon? Not only me but my father the son called great god of war lost to him too!

That little prissy brat, not only as her disgraced me and my father, but all of Ares cabin! Just think about and the things he as done to humiliate me makes me want to hit something! From his first day at camp when that punk had nearly taken me out with toilet water I knew that kid would bring me and Ares cabin nothing but trouble.

Well at least I can take comfort in the fact that Prissy won't be around much longer as soon as that brat hits his sixteenth birthday good-bye Prissy!

Please review and tell me who you want me to write about next!


	3. My Brave One

Chapter 3: My Brave One

It was the first time, the first and the last time I would meet someone like him my brave one. One day when I was out taking care of my garden, he had simply fallen from the sky into the water in front of me. I cared for his wounds and noticed that even with all these cuts and busies he was still very handsome. With that, I left him to sleep not knowing what kind of hero he was, but _knowing he was the kind I would fall in love with._

One day he had simply waked up one day not knowing where he was or who I was for that matter. I told him my name and he told me his was Percy Jackson it was a different name but I liked it all the same how it rolled off my tongue, but somehow I knew I wouldn't be saying his name much longer. Especially, after her had said her name in his sleep the name of the girl he truly loved and missed, that's when I knew that he wouldn't be staying much longer and he would go back to the girl he truly loved. As the days we were together grew, I knew I would have to let him go and decided not tell him how much I wanted him to stay with me. However, when lord Hephaestus came to see him and ask him if he wanted to stay or not and the choice was up to him I hoped in my heart **with all my heart** that he would of wanted to stay with me forever.

When the day came that he had made his decision to go I couldn't hold myself back and told him how I had fallen in love with him. He simply looked at me as if he couldn't believe that any girl or I could have fallen for him. Nevertheless, even with him knowing this he said he had to leave but he said he would visit me in the end through I knew my brave one wouldn't be coming back and with a kiss on his forehead and moonlace tucked into his shirt my brave one was gone.

**Please review so I can find out who you want me to write about next.**


	4. Seaweed Brain

A True Hero

Chapter 4: Seaweed Brain

Seaweed Brain in other words my best friend Percy Jackson in one year is going to have to save the world from the evil titan lord Cronus and the guy I love or at least I think I do Luke Castellan. The first time I met Percy we both were 12 years old, he had just fought a Minotaur and was pasted out in a bed in the big house, and I was asked to care for him. I never thought we be friends or that I would have the kind of feelings I have for him how. Like whenever he looks at me how since we went into the Labyrinth, I been starting to see that I may have some feelings for Percy that I just could not bring myself to think about. I mean not only do are parents hate each other but he is probably could die before I can tell him how I feel, and not only that but my pride is getting in the way from telling him how I feel. For example, the very first time I saw Percy's green eyes I couldn't think of a single thing after seeing them and the only thing I could think of telling him was that her drooled in his sleep to make myself feel better. In the very beginning of our quest together, I thought he was weak and after getting to know him a little, more I can see quite clearly Percy Jackson my friend and Seaweed Brain is strong. Moreover, I can also see from all as happened between us that no matter what I will be there by my Seaweed Brain side through it all know matter what.

Please review and tell me who you want me to write about

and tell you friends!


End file.
